I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa So I Attacked Him
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: A Christmas fic... TommyKim


Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers

* * *

A little boy of the age of five woke up hearing jingling bells. He sat up and looked over at his sister who was still sleeping on the other side of the room. He heard the bells again and jumped out of bed over to his sister.

"Lizzie" He whispered shaking her a bit

Lizzie opened her eyes and looked at her brother

"What's wrong, Sky?" She asked in a quiet voice

"I think I hear Santa!" Sky said excited

"Really?" Lizzie asked jumping up "Let's go see!"

Lizzie and Sky journeyed down the stairs and towards the living room. They saw a guy dressed in red placing presents under the tree.

"It's Santa" Lizzie said excitedly

"Shush" Sky said to Lizzie "Mommy's coming"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kim asked

"What does it look like? I'm putting gifts under the tree as Santa" Tommy said with a smile

"Oh… have I ever told you that you look real sexy dressed as Santa?"

"Not before… but if you want you can be my Mrs. Claus"

"Anytime" Kim said getting closer

"Hey Kim, don't move" Tommy said

"Why?"

Tommy walked over to her so he's right in front of her. "Because you're under mistletoe" Tommy said with a smile

"Well then why are you waiting?" Kim asked with a sly smile

"I don't know" Tommy said leaning down giving Kim a kiss

* * *

"Oh! Mommy's kissing Santa!" Lizzie said in shock

Sky got a mad look on his face and he ran and jumped on 'Santa's' back.

"Sky! What are you doing?"

Sky was in tears and Lizzie came out of her hiding spot

Kim looked at both of them.

"Sky? Are you ok?" Tommy asked pulling the little boy off his back and into his arms

"Daddy?" Sky asked

Tommy mentally hit his head "Yeah, what's wrong son?"

"Why are you dressed as Santa?"

"Because every Christmas Santa gives daddy some magic and leaves the gifts so, I can put the gifts under the tree"

Sky looked at him then nodded and hugged his dad "I'm sorry daddy"

"It's ok I know you were just trying to protect me and mommy"

Kim smiled and picked Lizzie up

"You two should be in bed, you're lucky Santa already dropped off the gifts for daddy to take or he would've just taken the gifts back" Kim said with a smile

"He always could come back" Tommy said

Sky and Lizzie gasped

"We need to get back to bed!" Lizzie said in a rush

"Yes you do" Kim said "I'll tuck you guys in again"

Kim and Tommy took Lizzie and Sky back upstairs to bed. Tommy tucked Sky into bed while Kim did Lizzie.

"No more jumping on me ok?" Tommy said to Sky

"I promise" Sky said "I love you daddy"

"I love you too" Tommy said then switched over to Lizzie

"Night Baby"

"Night mommy, I'm sorry we're up"

"Don't worry baby, I trust you two will go back to sleep, I know you want gifts"

Lizzie nodded fast "I love you, mommy"

"I love you too" Kim said placing a kiss on Lizzie's forehead then she switched over to Sky

"You make sure your brother stays asleep" Tommy said to Lizzie

"We thought it was Santa"

"I know, let's not go looking for Santa anymore, you want to keep your gifts right?"

"Uh huh"

"Then we need you to sleep again"

"Ok" Lizzie said with a nod "I love you daddy"

"I love you too, princess"

"Night Sky" Kim said with a laugh

"Night mommy"

"I love you"

"I love you too, mommy" Sky said waiting for his mom to tell him not to do anything like he did before again

"You were very brave… I don't know how many five years old would jump on a stranger's back to protect someone"

Sky nodded

"You should just save that bravery for later"

"Ok mommy" Sky said and hugged Kim

"Sleep tight"

Sky nodded before turning on his side to go to sleep

* * *

Tommy and Kim had walked out of the kids' room and downstairs to sit on the couch. Tommy sat down first and pulled Kim down on his lap. She squeaked a little but got comfortable and looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas" Kim said

"Merry Christmas Kim"

"This has been an interesting Christmas" Kim said with a laugh

"Yeah our son tried to kill me…" Tommy said with a laugh "…That's the last time I kiss you dressed as Santa"

"You better be kidding me" Kim said seriously

"I am…"

"What do you think was going through his head when he jumped on your back?"

"I don't know… he's five all he needs to know is that you're his mom and I'm his dad and if one of us is kissing someone else… ATTACK!"

Kim laughed "I'm sure if he was trying to protect me from you or trying to protect your feelings"

"Both…"

"Lizzie looked like she was going to attack you too"

"Yeah Sky beat her to the punch… or the jump"

"You can say that again" Kim said grabbing his hand and brought it to her lips to kiss

"I love you" Tommy said quietly in her ear

"I love you too… Tomorrow when we wake up… everything will be great"

"Yeah after Sky and Lizzie bounce on the bed to wake us up"

"Yeah… we should get to bed because of that… and Conner and Kira are coming over early"

"Oh shit! I forgot about that"

Kim laughed "Why am I not surprised?"

Tommy nudged her while she laughed

"But first I got a gift for you"

"I thought we're exchanging at the same time… tomorrow"

"Yeah, well, I can't wait"

"Uh… ok"

Tommy got up quickly and brought Kim with him, He went under the tree and pulled out a little box. It was a ring box.

"You already proposed" Kim stated

"I know, that I won't forget… nor our wedding nor our kids birth… anyway back to the point this you can wear on your other finger… and I had this specially made for you"

"Ok"

Kim unwrapped and opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold ring, it was a falcon and crane joined together with a pink diamond in the middle. The inscription on the inside of the ring it side 'Joined Together Forever'

"Awe! I love it!" Kim said with a squeal and hugged her husband "Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it"

"Tommy" Kim said as he place the ring on her right ring finger

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful"

* * *

**A/N: It took me three times to write a Christmas fic, normally I'm able to write and well but this just wasn't coming to me at all… oh well I think it came out ok… but you gotta tell me what you think.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!**


End file.
